An example structure of a presently-known platen of an ink-jet recording apparatus will now be described. The ink-jet recording head has a dot formation element array (hereinafter referred to as a “nozzle array”) in which a plurality of dot formation elements (hereinafter referred to as “nozzles”) are arranged in a secondary scanning direction. A platen is provided opposite the recording head and functions to hold recording paper in position during a recording operation performed by a printer. A plurality of ribs are provided on the surface of the platen at given intervals in the primary scanning direction. Flat surfaces of the ribs support the recording paper, thus holding the recording paper in position relative to the recording head.
In a normal printing operation of the ink-jet recording apparatus, data are printed while the top and bottom margins of the recording paper are maintained blank. However, on some occasions, data are printed from the top end of the recording paper without leaving a margin. In a case where data are printed without leaving a margin (hereinafter often called “margin-free printing”), a presently-known platen structure cannot prevent the ink squirted outside the top end of the recording paper (hereinafter referred to as “discarded ink”) from adhering to the surface of the platen. The ink which has adhered to the platen adheres to another sheet of recording paper, thus making a stain on the other sheet of recording paper.
To prevent occurrence of such a stain, there has already been proposed a printer in which a large hole is formed in the surface of the platen so as to extend over the entire area of the surface opposite the nozzle array of the recording head. The discarded ink is received by the large hole, thus preventing adherence of the discarded ink to the platen. However, presence of the large hole makes the leading edge of recording paper supplied by a paper feed roller (which may also be called a roller for feeding the recording medium) likely to collide with the wall of the large hole. In the event of such a collision, a so-called paper jam is likely to arise at this location. Further, the presence of a large hole results in the platen encountering difficulty in firmly supporting recording paper in a position opposite the nozzle array, thereby resulting in a change in the distance between the recording head and the recording paper. Consequently, print quality is deteriorated.
These problems arise even in a case where data are printed without leaving an end margin on recording paper. Problems resulting from data being printed without leaving an end margin are in principle the same as those arising in a case where data are printed from a top end of recording paper without leaving a margin, and hence repeated explanations of the problems are omitted.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 169155/1996 describes a printer as an example ink-jet recording apparatus of the background art capable of printing data on a recording material without leaving a margin on either side of the recording medium.
In order to enable printing which eliminates a margin on either side of the recording medium, an ink-jet recording head of this printer is arranged so that the primary scanning range can be set to extend outside either side of the recording medium. Further, the printer is equipped with ink recovery means for recovering ink droplets squirted from the recording head at positions outside either side of the recording medium.
The above-described printer is a printer specifically designed for use in printing in which the printing medium ultimately assumes solid form; for example, solid and compact coating of a recording medium, such as a tape. The problems solved by the printer are elimination of non-coated areas from a tape during a solid coating process and staining of a recording medium to be transported, which would otherwise be caused when the ink droplets squirted during the solid coating process adhere to a guide member or a like member.
Therefore, the following technical demands are not taken into consideration in the design of this printer: a demand for enabling easy and reliable printing of an image of a certain photographic image data set on paper while leaving a margin on either side of the paper, and printing of the photographic image on paper of the same size while leaving a margin on either side of the paper (hereinafter often called a “lateral-margin-free printing”); and a demand for sufficiently reducing the portion of image data, which would be located outside either side edge of the paper and discarded when the image data are printed without leaving a margin on either side of the paper, to thereby effectively print the image data so as to minimize wastage of image data during lateral-margin-free printing. Lateral-margin-free printing of text data must inevitably be avoided. However, the printer of the background art fails to refer to or even suggest lateral-margin-free printing of text data.
The ink recovery means of the background art can recover the ink droplets squirted outside the edges of paper. However, the ink recovery means is not designed in consideration of preventing minute staining of paper edges, which would otherwise be caused by airborne ink mist stemming from discarded ink droplets. The airborne ink mist arises during the course of squirting of ink droplets. Hence, in a case where ink droplets are squirted over a long distance, airborne ink mist is likely to arise. Further, in a case where paper is carried while being laid on a mesh screen or a like component, a portion of ink collides with not perforations of the mesh screen but with the framework of the mesh screen, also causing airborne ink mist. An ink-jet recording apparatus capable of effecting printing of photographic quality is highly susceptible to influence of deterioration of print quality stemming from airborne ink mist.
Accordingly, the present invention is aimed at providing an ink-jet recording apparatus which records data on a recording medium without leaving a margin on the top end, a margin on the bottom end, or a margin on either side edge and without involvement of staining of the recording medium, which would otherwise be caused by discarded ink; which firmly supports the recording medium; which holds the recording medium in position during a recording operation; and which prevents deterioration of recording quality, as well as a recording method for use with the ink-jet recording apparatus.
The present invention is also aimed at providing an ink-jet recording apparatus which can readily and unfailingly record a certain photographic image data set on paper while leaving a margin on either side of the paper and which can readily and unfailingly record the image data set on paper of the same size without leaving a margin on either side of the paper; and which sufficiently reduces a portion of the image data set, which would be formed outside either side of the paper when the image data are recorded without leaving a margin on either side of the paper, to thereby minimize wastage of image data and enable effective recording of image data even at the time of recording of image data without leaving a margin, as well as a recording method for use with the ink-jet recording apparatus.
The present invention is further aimed at providing an ink-jet recording apparatus capable of diminishing the chance of occurrence of airborne ink mist and the chance of side portions of a recording medium being stained by airborne floating mist; in other words, capable of maintaining photograph-quality printing even in the side portions of the recording medium, and diminishing the chance of deterioration of print quality.
The present invention is further aimed at providing an ink-jet recording apparatus capable of simultaneously fulfilling the features of the ink-jet recording apparatus and those of recording methods, as described above.